Retrouvaille
by bookwormgl
Summary: N had heard rumors about people stealing Pokemon, so he headed home to take care of it and maybe he could find and talk with Touko. What he finds when he gets there was very different than what he first imagined. This is my first posted fanfic, so please be gentle.


A/N: I created this when I first saw Akali from K/DA Pop Star. I thought she looked kinda looked like an older Touko, that's why I wrote this. The title means the joy of meeting or finding someone again after a long separation; rediscovery.

* * *

N was in Alola when he heard reports coming from Unova about a group that was taking Pokémon from abusive owners. This group was secretive and their leader always was seen wearing a black allergy mask like a yakuza girl. It was said that it glowed in black light. The reports concerned him enough so he headed back to Unova, also hoping he could find Touko, to look into the matter and maybe he would do it with Touko. He would never guess what he would find when he got there. When he landed in one of the towns, the town he first met Touko if he wasn't mistaken, he was captured by the group he had heard the reports on. They took him by surprise because he didn't know that they were waiting for him before tying him up and blindfolding him.

He didn't know what they did to his dear Zekrom but he didn't think they hurt them since he didn't hear a cry or a noise of any kind. He then felt himself being loaded up in a van based on the sliding door he heard. He heard the motor get turned on and after that, nothing other than the shifting of bodies as they moved. The people didn't talk and he was gently silenced when he tried to speak. He was in the van for a while, though he could hear when they arrived at Skyarrow Bridge. It made sense to him to have a hideout in Castelia City since it was so large. Finally, they stopped and N was pulled out of the van. He grunted a bit as he tried to keep his footing as they walked. He heard a bit of murmuring before they walked at a slightly slower pace so that he could keep up while blindfolded. They walked for what felt like forever but were only a handful of minutes.

N grunted as they finally stopped and he was forced to his knees. He felt his hat fall off with the motion before his blindfold was pulled off. He blinked a bit to get his eyes adjusted to the change of light and saw his hat in the hands of the supposed leader of this group.

"Excuse me; can I please have my hat back?" N asked her politely, wanting his hat back but not wanting to piss her off. The leader chuckled and N could hear a voice changer in that laugh. If he had just heard her and not seen her as well, he wouldn't have been able to tell if that leader was male or female.

"Oh you'll get your hat back soon," She assured him and N had to admit that the voice changer was a little disconcerting and apparently it showed up on his face because she chuckled again. "I don't like the voice changer myself but it's necessary to hide from the enemies that I've made." She explained as she stood up.

"Enemies," N asked her with a raised eyebrow. "Why would you make enemies by taking abused Pokémon?" The leader chuckled as she got up and walked over to him.

"Yes, enemies," She informed him as she placed his hat back on his head. "Most don't like that their property is taken from them, never mind that they treat those poor creatures like garbage!" N didn't like the term property and scrunched up his nose. "Yes, it's a bad term but that's what some people treat their Pokémon like." She informed him, already knowing what he was thinking. "Another reason for my enemies is that I've gotten several weak Pokémon to be strong and those people want those Pokémon back but we don't give them back." N could see where she was coming from in that angle. Sending strong Pokémon back to abusive trainers was just a disaster waiting to happen.

"Does the Gym leader know you're here?" N asked since he figured that Burgh would at least be aware that they were in the city.

"Of course he does. In fact, he actually supports this." She answered with a chuckle. "I probably wouldn't be quite where we are today if he hasn't lent his support. He's the one that helps leads the rehoming events." For some reason that didn't surprise him as much as it probably should, though it did mean that Burgh knew the leader personally which narrowed it down quite a bit.

"So…why am I here?" He finally asked as he looked up at the leader with a defiant glare.

"I'm actually surprised you haven't figured it out yourself." The leader chuckled as she walked over to him. She leaned down a bit to be face to face with him.

"We need your help. Word of your particular talent has spread and I could use it to help me rehabilitate the new and abused Pokémon that are very scared," She explained as she crouched down in front of him.

"Do you really think I would help someone like you?" N asked her, more intrigued than actually defiant now.

"Probably not," She replied with what sounded like a smile. "But I do know for a fact that you would help Touko, the Unova Champion." N's face shut closed with a glare at her now.

"Touko? Touko is here? What did you do to her?" He demanded of the leader, hoping that Touko was alright and she wasn't being held against her will.

"Touko is fine." She assured N. "In fact," She murmured as she worked to get her hat and voice changer off. "She's right here." She finished with a soft smile at him.

"Touko," He asked as his eyes went wide as he looked her over. "You're the leader?"

"Yup." She said with a fond chuckle. "I'm actually surprised you didn't figure it out earlier, weirdo." A few of the people around them chuckled as well. They had heard that for as smart as N was, he was kind of dense. N was so confused as he looked up at Touko and then at the people around them. "It's alright," Touko assured him. "I'll fill you in later but I really do need your help." N blinked since he had forgotten about that.

"Yeah," He agreed, "I'll help you." Touko smiled in thanks before untying the rope binding his hand and he used the opportunity to fix his hat and then hug Touko, who was a little surprised at first before hugging him back. "I missed you," He admitted to her and she smiled even though he couldn't see it.

"I missed you too," She replied as she rubbed his back. "A lot more than I like to admit at times," She sighed even though N gave her a strange look but she waved it away for now.

"So how did this all start?" N asked as she led him out of the main room.

"You, actually," Touko informed him with a smile.

"Me?" N asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, you," Touko replied with a chuckle. "I got inspired by your message just not in the way you were doing it." N gave her a raised his eyebrow at hearing that. "Okay, how team Plasma was doing it." She reiterated with a chuckle. "They were just taking Pokémon from everyone and most people do love their Pokémon." She explained to him.

"I have seen it," N replied with a smile. "I've seen how much they do on my journey." Touko smiled at hearing that.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked as they walked.

"Sort of," N replied, glancing at her. "I think I needed to see the world first before finding what I was looking for." He explained and she nodded in understanding. "Because how do I know what I'm looking for if I've never seen it?" It made some sense to Touko since N had never been allowed the freedom to grow. And with him exploring the world, he was given so much freedom to discover who he was as a person.

"But are you still happy that you left?" Touko asked with a curious tone and N nodded.

"Yes, I needed to see for myself how great the world really was," Ne agreed.

"Good, I'm glad," Touko told him with a smile. "Even if I was slightly upset that you left, I understand." N looked a little upset at hearing that and she waved it away. "It's okay." She assured him. "I understand."

"So where are we going?" N asked as they walked.

"Burgh brought us a Charizard that was used in an underground fighting ring," Touko explained. "He's a little dangerous to be around since he's so used to fighting and fighting. He was liberated from his owner since underground fighting rings are against the law." N's face went through a whole lot of emotions before settling on being upset.

"So where do I come in?" N asked, knowing she brought this to his attention for a reason.

"Well, I was hoping you could talk to him. He was only brought out to fight, so that's all he knows." Touko explained with an upset frown and N felt for her since Touko loved her Pokémon so much that she would never think of just bringing them out to fight.

"I'll help," N promised her and Touko smiled in thanks.

"We've put him in a room where he can destroy things." Touko sighed as they stopped at the door. "We can't put him with other Pokémon for their safety since he tends to attack them." It made sense to N since this Charizard was only brought out to fight Pokémon, so he probably saw them as a constant threat.

"Is it safe for him to go in?" One of the guards asked her.

"It should be since the Charizard isn't really aggressive towards human." She hummed.

"Nice vote of confidence," N chuckled to her and Touko shrugged.

"I don't have much of a choice right now," She admitted to him and he could admire her bluntness in this kind of situation.

"Wish me luck," He told her with a wary look.

"Good luck but I am confident in your abilities." She assured him with a smile.

"Thanks," He replied and headed into the room, hoping that her confidence wasn't misplaced.


End file.
